


Keeping score

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [15]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Post 513, a non-conventional, non-traditional celebration.





	Keeping score

"Are we celebrating something?" 

Justin quirked his eyebrows at a naked Brian draped over his favorite chair, one leg casually swinging over the armrest. He was lazily rolling a bottle of champagne between his spread legs, over and around his cock, and Justin stared, fully aroused at the sight of condensation droplets mixing with pre-cum and coating Brian's hard-on in shiny rivulets.

Brian held out his hand, reaching for Justin. "Come here," he ordered.

Justin complied enthusiastically, leaving a trail of clothes behind as he scrambled into Brian's lap. He straddled Brian and shivered when Brian's erection rubbed against his, wet and cold. It was fucking hot. 

"What's going on?"

With his free hand, Brian pushed Justin's hair away from his face, hazel eyes burning into the excited blue ones. He tugged slowly at the blond strands before skimming icy fingertips down his partner's chest, embracing the slender waist and coming to rest on a pale hip. His thumb dipped deeper, moving in small circles while edging closer to Justin's inner thighs. With a groan, Justin bucked, leaning into Brian as he opened his legs wide.

Brian took a swig of champagne, and cupping Justin's chin towards him, shared the bubbly liquid… at first teasingly, then exploding into Justin’s mouth in an icy stream. Justin gripped the back of Brian's head, crushing them together as he forced his tongue around Brian's.

Brian chuckled and nipped the lower lip he adored so much. He could do this for hours… play with Justin's mouth, his tongue, tasting him, sucking the full lips, knowing all of Justin was his alone.

"It's our anniversary." Brian gripped their cocks together and rubbed the frosty bottle against them, causing Justin to cry out. He laughed and increased the pressure around their dicks, lapping a sticky trail down Justin's throat. A row of red marks followed his mouth to the crook of Justin’s neck, the sting of nipping teeth making Justin shiver.

"It's not." Confused, Justin tried to mentally run through their "calendar of events." Brian never celebrated traditional special days, and it took some effort to keep up with his self-created occasions.

"Seven years ago, you blew me for the first time."

Justin's mouth fell open. Brian’s attention to detail, to _them_ , still managed to surprise him. Of course, Brian denied it vehemently, but he really was ridiculously romantic, always planning something as out-of-the-ordinary as possible. He loved watching Justin's face when he opened presents, when told they were going on an unexpected trip… when Brian needed to be inside him _right this fucking second._ Brian wanting him, unwilling to wait, regardless of where they were, never failed to make Justin's heart flutter and his knees wobbly and his cock hard every time.

"No, that was Monday."

Brian pushed Justin down, guiding the argumentative blond head towards his dick. 

"Monday was fucking you for the first time. This is you blowing me for the first time before I fucked you for the second time."

_…first time… for the second time…_ Justin chuckled, and eagerly hunkered down between his lover's knees. He flattened his tongue, savoring the wetness running down Brian's cock, and Brian tangled his hands in the hair tickling his thighs.

“Wait, second time or second fuck? Because the second fuck was still the first _time_ , technically.”

“Fuck technicalities. I want my anniversary blow job.”

"So, we're celebrating me being the guy you fucked more than once?"

“I don‘t know about you, Sunshine, but…” Brian moaned loudly when Justin deep-throated his swollen sex, eyes sparkling with desire above sucking lips. “I celebrate that every day.”


End file.
